You Don't Want To Know
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: There are certain things brothers don't need to know about, even the closest of brothers do Not need to know everything about their younger siblings. But when a certain brother finds out something about his younger brother, it is clear that he didn't need or wanted to know about that certain information about his brother.


Alan Tracy didn't expected to find the house completely abandoned when he returned back for the weekend. The eighteen-year-old had just finished one of his assignments for his mechanical engineering class and was more than happy to return home to see his family and friends after being so tired from school. However the moment he entered the house it was completely empty.

Normally it wasn't surprising that his dad or brothers weren't there, since their work with International Rescue required them to leave and go on a rescue mission somewhere in the world. Alan used envy his family for traveling all the time and he was always put aside without getting to be part of the action, but now he was a part of the team. Even though he was not working fulltime due to the fact that he was away in college, no one in the household doubted his ability or questioned if he could be responsible to do his job, especially since he had proved multiple times that he took his job as an IR operator. However that didn't explain why his dad's employees Onaha, Kyrano and Brains weren't there.

So without much to do Alan went into the kitchen to see if Onaha had left some kind of message to where everyone was. The kitchen was neatly and could easily be compared to the clean state of chef's kitchen. Onaha was practically the kitchen goddess compared to the rest of them, especially compared to his family who had absolutely no domestic skills. Alan often wondered how in the world his family managed to survive without Onaha or his grandmother to help out.

Any way he looked around the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen that said that she and Kyrano had gone to the mainland to gather up supplies while Brains and Fermat had gone up to Thunderbird 5 to switch shifts with his second oldest brother John, who was going to return home to spend some time with his family. The note also mentioned that Tin-Tin was due to arrive soon, so that meant he wasn't going to be home alone for long. Which is why he decided that he was going to wait for her in the living room, sitting on the couch and watch some TV or something until she got here.

* * *

So Alan left the kitchen and took a seat on the couch and began flipping through the different TV channels, hoping to find something that would catch his interest, but quickly found out there was nothing that entertained him. He turned of the television and closed his eyes trying to daydream instead to keep his mind from going insane in boredom. He thought about the incredible feeling he had whenever he flew one of the Thunderbird aircrafts. The sensation of being free and strong like the birds in the sky. Never to be restricted from their element and being forced to stay on the ground just because he had to or the circumstances didn't allow him to do what he wanted. He was so lost in his dream that he didn't hear the terrace door open before two hands covered his eyes and said with playful manner, "Guess who?"

Alan smiled, knowing exactly who it was, but he figured it might be fun to mess around with her.

"Hmm….is it Zoe Saldana?" Alan guessed. He couldn't come up with many names that could be compared to Tin-Tin's wonderful appearance and personality, so he took a guess with the actress from the movie Guardians of the Galaxy since he and Gordon absolutely loved that movie. Luckily Tin-Tin reacted badly to his guess and only giggled over his attempt.

"No, do you want to try again or do you want to say hello to your girlfriend," Tin-Tin asked.

"I think I want to say hello to my girlfriend," Alan proclaimed. Then he lifted his head up while she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was quick and sweet, but very much appreciated leaving them both grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"God, I missed you," Alan said breathless. He took her arm and gently lead her to the couch to then she could sit on his lap. And he was being honest when he said he had missed her. Both Fermat and Tin-Tin went to separate colleges from him, and each other colleges where far away from each other, so they didn't get see each other so much as they used to do. The exception of weekend trips, birthdays and holidays. It was even worse for him not to see Tin-Tin as often, since they had been a couple now for two years and was still going strong.

"I missed you too," Tin-Tin smiled before she placed a kiss on his lips. Alan loved the sensation he got from kissing her, what he loved even more was the smell of her perfume that smelled like honeysuckle flowers. It was alluring to him and driving him almost mad. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was aroused by kissing when Tin-Tin began deepening the kiss. Her hands was placed his face, carefully pulling him closer to her than what they had been before. Then things started to escalate and they were at the brink of reaching the next level in their relationship. Alan became aware of this fact when Alan's hands went down to her waist and began moving upwards, while trying desperately not to put his hands under her t-shirt. Tin-Tin moaned in pleasure when she felt his hands moving around her waist and up before she pulled back in order to look at him, who was already feeling hot everywhere in his body. Tin-Tin looked into his blue eyes with a concerned expression on her face, like she was questioning what they were doing.

"I-I…" Tin-Tin said flustered, unable to concentrate on a complete sentence because she was feeling too much by being around him.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked. Then he put a hand on her cheek and began gently caressing her, which was already soft red in embarrassment, but he didn't care about it because he loved her and nothing was going to change that. Even if they didn't go to the next level he still loved her and he wasn't going to pressure her into doing something she wasn't ready for.

"I mean we can stop this if you don't want this."

Tin-Tin only shook her head. Her hands went through his short blonde hair, pushing it back to see his face more clearly, but his facial expression remained the same while his eyes showed understanding and determination that was part of his essence as a person. The person she had grown up with and grown to love more than anyone else in her entire life with exception from her parents.

"I trust you and love you very much," Tin-Tin said with a gentle smile. "Which is why I think I'm ready. We are ready for the next step."

She pulled back a piece of her dark curly hair while her dark brown eyes continued to stare into his eyes gently and slightly playfully. She reminded him of an exotic angel, far too pure to touch, but he couldn't resist her even if he tried. Which was why he kissed her once again on the lips, but this time more hungrily than before. She responded by moaning and began running her hands in his hair and down his neck. Meanwhile Alan put his hands down her waist and carefully slipped them underneath her shirt, feeling the soft skin on her waist, which gave him an electrifying feeling. Then Tin-Tin hurried to take off his t-shirt, even though due to the fast-pace that was going on it took longer to take off the clothing than what either of them wanted, but once the t-shirt was off Tin-Tin threw it away. Alan did the same with Tin-Tin's t-shirt and threw her t-shirt on the floor, but took time to look at the beautiful sight of her half naked body. Her black bra was still on and Alan had refrain himself from trying to take it off. So instead he pulled back from kissing her and Tin-Tin leaned back and her body laid down on the couch cushion, while Alan was hovering over her breathing heavily from barely having time to breath for obvious reasons. However he didn't wait long before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips before his lips moved to her cheek and down her neck and towards her collarbone. And as he did this Tin-Tin moaned and her head tiled backwards in pleasure. They kept doing this for a while, completely lost in the moment when a voice interrupted them.

"Oh my God!" Scott exclaimed. "Oh my God!"

Alan and Tin-Tin was surprised by the sudden outburst that Alan fell out of the couch while holding Tin-Tin in his arms, which consequently resulted in both of them falling out of the couch and Alan landed on his back meanwhile Tin-Tin landed on his firmed and muscled chest.

Alan and Tin-Tin was totally embarrassed over being caught in the middle of you know what, and the worst part was that it had been Alan's oldest brother Scott who had caught them. There are so many things that Alan could think of that he didn't want to know about his brothers or they wanted to know about him. This was certainly one of those things.

"That's disgusting. My eyes, my eyes, my poor traumatized eyes!" Scott cried. Then he turned his around with his back facing the couch and began pacing back and forth, obviously trying to get a hold of his mind or rather trying to get hold of what was left of his sanity.

"Scott-Scott-Scott," Alan stood up and went towards his distressed brother while attempting to calm him down and not get him to freak any further. "Please calm down."

Alan turned his head slightly to signal to Tin-Tin that she should leave the situation to him, while she got out of there. She didn't argue about his decision, so she picked up her t-shirt and hurried off to her room to go and get changed, leaving the two Tracy boys alone in the living room.

Scott shook his head and you could see the brown locks dancing in the air as he did it and tried to shake the picture from his mind. And when Scott finally looked at him, something must have connected his brains since it didn't take long before the distressed was replaced by fury.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Scott exclaimed in fury. Then he slapped Alan at the back of his head, not hard enough to hurt him to point he was in enormous pain, but hard enough that it still hurt. "Honestly, Alan, what were you thinking? Doing _that_ on the couch, where everyone can walk in on you and get a front row seat. Where we all spend time and relax. God, how am I ever going to be able to sit on that couch again without thinking about what you two almost did?"

Alan was about to defend himself for the accusations that Scott handed down to him, but Scott held up his finger and silenced before he even got the chance and continued ranting over the situation.

"And what about dad and the family values, not having that intimate relationship before marriage?" Scott asked. Alan shrugged his shoulders not even sure how he was going to justify that accusation, knowing that even if he did have a good point it wouldn't satisfy Scott, his dad or Tin-Tin's parents the slightest. So what's the point trying when they wouldn't believe, when they certainly wouldn't like hearing about it?

"Scott, please will you just let this go?" Alan pleaded. "I'm sorry you had to find us like this, but I can't say I'm sorry for what we are doing or rather what we were about to do. So will you please just try and forget you ever saw this?"

Scott didn't look the slightest convinced about his plead, but Alan knew that this was probably not something he was willing to mention to his dad or Tin-Tin's parents unless he was prepared to sit through hours talking about this embarrassing topic with him, Tin-Tin and the rest of the family.

"Fine," Scott said reluctantly. His face frowned over the decision, not completely sure this was such a good idea. "I will keep this quiet, as long as you two don't do _that _somewhere anyone can walk in on you. Better yet don't think about doing _that_ at all as long as you two are not married."

Alan didn't plan on agreeing on that last part, but he was better to keep that information to himself. So he nodded his head and without saying anything else the two brothers parted ways. Alan walked in the direction of his bedroom and on the way over there all he could think about was how he was going to forget this incident, especially when it was wired into his brain with a huge mental picture displaying the event in slow motion. Alan hoped that there was no chance ever that this incident would be brought up again ever.

* * *

Later that day the entire household with the exception of Brains and Fermat was sitting around the dinner table, eating dinner while having a open conversation about the recent rescue mission which almost everyone around the table was engaged in, except for the two teens who was eating their food in silence and not looking anywhere other than the dinner plate. No one seemed suspicious of this and everything was going fine until his dad coughed loudly, trying to get everyone's attention before he said, "There is something that has been brought up to my attention and I wishes to get to the bottom of it. When I was in the living room I found a t-shirt on top of one of the lamps."

Alan froze up by the mention of his t-shirt and looked up from his plate. He was probably as pale as a ghost, the other person who looked as uncomfortable as he felt at the moment it was Scott. Scott frowned slightly and he glared at him for what he could assume was for his own stupidity for leaving such clues behind, after they both agreed to never mention it again. No one said anything at first as everyone was looking at each other with questioning looks, wondering what his dad was talking about, meanwhile Scott glared at both him and Tin-Tin. Obviously he thought since it was their mess in the first place, they were the ones to clean this up without involving him. Then he and Tin-Tin looked at each other, both concern what they were going to do, since there was no way they were going to tell the truth. When Tin-Tin finally decided that she was going to confess, Alan stepped in before anyone had a chance to say anything else.

"It's mine, dad," Alan confessed. Everyone around the table turned to look at him, surprised that he actually confessed in doing something wrong as well as they thought it was strange how he had left a piece of his clothing on the floor when he had been raised to know that you clean up after yourself no matter if they had a housekeeper or not. "I'm sorry dad. The temperature was killing me when I got home, so I took off my t-shirt and just threw it away without caring where I left it and eventually I forgot about it all together."

Alan knew that it wasn't exactly the truth, but it was the closest thing to the truth that he was willing to admit to his family and Tin-Tin's parents without neither one of them losing their face and get reprimanded along with disappointed looks for their actions.

Still his dad didn't seem to pleased over that answer, but he found that explanation as sensible enough to drop asking further questions, which was a good thing for him. However he did look disappointed at him, which wasn't that unusual for Alan since his dad used to be disappointed with him a lot in the past, but that didn't mean that he liked seeing his dad disappointed over his actions.

"Alan, I thought you knew better than this," his dad sighed tiredly. Then shook his head before looking at him again. "Next time, promise me you will clean up after yourself."

"I will," Alan agreed, nodding his head. After that the subject dropped and everyone went back to the earlier conversation, while Alan and Tin-Tin let out a relieved sigh that they managed to dodge that bullet. And they both had decided after this incident that they were never ever going to try doing _that_ again unless they were somewhere far away and no one could walk in and they had cover things up. Getting caught once was enough and when they were almost caught twice just a couple of hours later, it was a lesson well-learned.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me the truth?" John asked later that same night when he and Scott were hanging out in his room, catching up with each other by playing videogames.

" W-what are you talking about?" Scott said flustered. He tried to avoid looking at John, since his younger brother was almost walking lie detector with his observation skills, making it almost impossible trying to lie and keep secrets from him. It was probably why he was the best secret keeper in the family.

"Really?" John said flatly. "You are not going to tell me? Because you and I both know something else was going on during dinner and with Alan's confession. No way would Alan confess to anything unless he was trying to cover up for someone or something."

Scott ran his hand through his hair in annoyance, even though he loved having younger brothers, one thing was certain they were going to drive him mad.

"Trust me when I say this, you don't want to know," Scott said wearily. John wasn't satisfied with that answer, but when he tried once again to ask Scott interrupted him with his hand. "Please John, just trust me on this when I say that it is something you really don't want to know about. Hell, I wished I didn't know about it, so please drop it."

"Fine," John said. "It's dropped."

"Thanks," Scott replied before the two of them got back their game. The game ended with John winning five times out of six, leaving Scott being the loser with a more sour mood than he have had earlier.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This was just a story that popped into my head. I don't really plan on writing more chapters on this story, but if you guys thinks that I should write more separate stories for this one, then send me a review, PM or something and I will see if I come up with more. **

**Anyway I hope you guys like this short story, so please review, favorite and/or follow. And I will remind you guys that I have recently updated on my other TB story _Redemption_, so check it out and hopefully soon I will be able to release another chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on the Thunderbirds (only the story) or Guardians of the Galaxy. They are onde by there individual owners.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
